Despite all thats happened, I will still Love you tonight
by MonokuroNee
Summary: *This takes place in episode 21, After Jupiter quits 961 productions!* Jupiter quits 961, but what happens after? It showed the girls side of what happened that night, but what about the boys? This is my version of their side! ToumaXHokuto WARNING: YAOI (BoyXBoy) DON'T LIKE IT? DON'T CLICK ON THE STORY!


**Okay, So!**

**I was watching The IdolM ster (for the like, 800th time) last night, and I was on episode 21 (Like a Flower Blooming), were Chihaya singings 'Nemuri Hime' (Sleeping Beauty) and Jupiter quits 961 Production. And I was thinking. My favorite shipping in the anime is HokutoXTouma, so when they where talking with Kuroi I kinda got this yaoi idea =w= (I also have a yuri idea with HarukaXChihaya, so I might write that after this)**

**This takes place that night after they quit. Instead of it being with the girls at that restaurant, it will be the boys side of what they did (*evil yaoi-fan-girl laugh*)**

**Sooooo Yea!**

***DISCLAIMER*: I DO NOT OWN THE IDOLM STER ANIME OR GAME! I OWN NONE OF THE CHARACTERS (*cries in the corner. holding a touma and chihaya plushie* Q~Q), OR ANYTHING!**

**ALSO! THERE WILL BE DELICIOUS YAOI (boyXboy), SO I YOU DON'T LIKE IT, THEN CLICK THAT LITTLE BACK SPACE BUTTON, WHICH IS NOW MAD BECAUSE IT CAN'T STAY AND READ ITS YAOI! D:... Thank you! ^^**

**ENJOY!~ (Btw, this will switch POV's. It will start out with Touma's!)**

* * *

I was shaking with pure rage as Kuroi left. Slightly looking over to my right I saw Shouta's worried, yet angered face staring off where Kuroi walked off. Then looking over to my left I saw Hokuto looking right at me. His expression still hasn't changed from that calm and collected mask he always wears, but when I looked into those baby blue eyes I could swear I saw... Worry? Anger? Sadness? A bit Confused?... Love?... Ha, no. Not love... Damn it. Screw this, I'm going home.

I turned away and began to walk out, only to hear that childish voice, covered in worry and sadness.

"To-Touma...?"

"... Yes, Shouta?" I asked, trying to sound as nice as possible.

"Where ar-are you go-going..?" He asked. I could tell he was crying. I didn't want to turn around and face him.

"Home." I simply answered.

"Bu-but... what about..." He started, but couldn't seem to finish.

"We'll be fine." I told him. Finally turning around to face him. Yep. He was crying.

"Ho-how..?" He asked. I shrugged. How was I suppose to know?

"We don't need him do we? We did most of the work by ourselves anyway. He just pushed us around. We can still be Jupiter. All of our fans are still there, and their not gonna stop just because we're not apart of 961 Production's." I said. I guess I said the right thing, because he instantly stopped crying, and put the brightest smile he had on and nodded.

"Well, now that, that's out of the way, its really late, and you both have school tomorrow, so maybe you should both go home and get some rest." I could help but shiver slightly when I heard that smooth, silky voice. Shouta and I both looked over at Hokuto. I honestly didn't hear a word he said.

"Yeah, I guess your right! Its a good thing I live really close! Night guys!" Shouta said happily, while giving both Hokuto and I giant bear hugs. That kid is so small, how does he manage to pull off hugs like that?! Before I knew it, Shouta was waving his good-byes and running off, leaving me alone with Hokuto. God, I hated being alone with him. It was always so uncomfortable for me, but I guess thats because I've had the biggest crush on him since we first met.

I first met him in my freshmen year of high school. I was fourteen then. Shouta was still in middle school, 7th grade. He was twelve then. Shouta and I have known each other since first grade, so we're pretty close. And it just so happened that the middle school and high school were connected so, we ate together for lunch. Hokuto was a senior in high school. Eighteen years old. He was the school-model. Everyone loved him. Including me. The only person who knew about my crush was Shouta, he was usually really bad with secrets, but he knew if he told anyone, that I would give him a horrible death.

Anyway, back to the story. Where were we? Ah yes. I was left alone with my crush!

"Do you need a ride home?" He asked

"Huh...? Oh no. I live.. really close to here too." Ha, total lie.

"Really? Alright." He said with a smile. I nodded and said good-bye and walked off.

I actually lived in a small town outside of tokyo, Chichibu Saitama. It took about 4 hours by the train.

**Hokuto's POV:**

I watched Touma walk away. I didn't think there were any houses down that way... Oh well. I walked away and got into my car, trying to get Touma out of my thoughts.

Is he okay?

Is he hurt in anyway?

Will he be okay going home alone?

God I sound like a worried boyfriend!...

"Hmm... to be Touma's boyfriend..." I said to myself and sighed. I've had the biggest crush on him ever since I first met him in high school... Sighing again, I started the car and began to drive to my apartment. My thoughts wondering to the nights earlier event's. Touma fighting with Kuroi. Touma's anger really boiled over this time, and I must say, mine almost did. Right whenever Kuroi pushed Touma away like that. I almost snapped and beat the living shit out of that old-man.

I turned the next corner, and I was by the train station. My apartment was only a few minutes away now, I sighed in relief. But then I looked over and saw him. What the hell... Why was Touma at the train station? He said he lived close by. I sighed again as I drove up to the train station and got out of my car.

"Touma, Where are you going?" I asked as I walked up to him. His eyes were slightly wide when he saw me.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" He asked me, sound surprised.

"My apartment is close to the station. Back to my question." I said calmly.

"... Home." He said quietly.

"Home? But you said you home was close by." I said, but he just shrugged.

Sigh.

"Where do you live? I'll drop you off." I told him, but he shook his head.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Its to far..." He said, apparently finding the floor highly fascinating.

"Just tell me." I replied slightly harshly.

"...chichgjsf,Saijheme..." He mumbled something, that I could not understand at all.

"Um... What?" I asked. He sighed

"Chichibu, Saitama..." He said again. My eyes widened

"You mean... you don't even live in Tokyo..?"

"Kind of... the town is right outside of tokyo..." He told me.

"How far away is it?" I asked

"... Four hours by train..." He replied.

"... Your staying with me tonight."

**Touma's POV:**

Wait... What? I replayed his words.

'_Your staying with me tonight._'

What?! No! I can't stay at his place tonight!

He grabbed my arm and put me in the passengers-seat of his car and got in on his side.

"N-No! I can go home! Its fine! And plus my school uniform is at home!" I said quickly, trying to change his mind.

"You can use my old uniform." He said simply.

"But my school bag!" I replied quickly

"I can call the school and explain what happened." He said. We kept this up for a few minutes. I didn't even notice the car moved till Hokuto said that we were here. Where is 'here'? He got out and I did to and notice we where at his apartment complex.

... GOD DAMN IT!

How did I not notice?!

I sighed and mentally admitted my defeat as he showed the way to his apartment, which happened to be on the very first floor. As he got his keys out to unlock the door I walked over to the railing and looked out.

It was lovely.

It was a perfect view of the city.

I was mesmerized.

When I looked over, I saw Hokuto beside me, looking out to the city to. I smiled and looked back out.

I'm not sure how long we stayed like this, but it was for a little bit.

"Come on, we should get inside." I heard him say in a calm voice. I smiled and nodded. We both walked into his apartment and he went straight to what I thought must be the kitchen.

"Make your self at home! Oh and are you hungry?" He asked.

"A bit, Thanks." I replied, and decided to fallow him into the kitchen. He smiled as he saw me.

"What do you feel like?" He asked.

"Ramen is fine." I said and he nodded, taking out a pot and getting out the noodles.

"Need any help?" I asked.

"Huh? Oh, No, but thank you though." He smiled and continued cooking. I sat on one of his kitchen chairs and watched him. After he was finished, he gave me a bowl and sat in front of me with his own bowl. We ate in silence, which I was grateful for. After dinner, we both decided that we weren't very tired, despite all that went on today and went and sat on his couch and began talking. Somehow, the high school topic came up, and after a few, we had year books and pictures out, and we were both laughing our butts off.

"G-god! Remember Mr. Heiichi's face?!" I asked, laughing

"Yes! How could anyone forget it?! It was beautiful!" He said as he did his own version of the face, which just made us laugh even harder. It was impossible for us to calm down, and it didn't help that each time we would calm down a little, we would look at each other and just bust out laughing even more.

We finally managed to calm down, still giggling a bit, but for the most part, we were calm.

I sighed in content. Hokuto and I haven't talked like this in forever! It felt nice to let go a little. I looked over at him, to find him already looking at me. He had a soft, warm smile upon his lips, making me smile as well. Then I noticed how close we were sitting by each other. I could have swore we had a good piece of a spot or two between us before. I noticed how close our hands were. Wasn't my hand on my knee a few moments ago? Is his face coming closer, or is it just me?... Wait... Is my face getting closer to his?... Maybe its both of us..? I could feel my eye's shutting slowly, and his eyes were to. Are we really about to ki-

**_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_**

My eyes widened, and I quickly pulled away. Looking down, I knew my face was as red as a cherry.

"I... I'm sor-"

**_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_**

I heard him sigh in annoyance as he got up and walked to the door.

**_DOKI DOKI DOKI_**

I felt my heart pounding against my chest...

Oh god. Now I sound like a high school boy from a yaoi manga!

**Hokuto's POV:**

My head was spinning as I walked to the door.

What was that?

What have I done?

Why did that happen?

... and why didn't he pull away...?

I opened my door to see a small elder women, she was in her night-gown. She looked up at me a smiled sweetly.

"I'm very sorry for bothering you, but I can not sleep with all your laughing. I don't mean to sound mean, but could you please wait till morning...?" She asked, sounding a bit scared. I just smiled kindly and nodded.

"I am so very sorry ma'am. I guess we couldn't hear ourselves." I replied as I bowed my head in respect.

"Its alright! Thank you!" She said and said good-bye before walking away. I closed the door and sighed. I walked back into the living room and looked over at him. He looked up and smiled at me like nothing happened.

"Its really late, would you like to use my shower or just go to bed?" I asked as I smiled back.

"Um... I think I'll shower first." He said as he got up. I nodded and showed him to the shower, got him a towel and some clothes. He thanked me as I walked out, and after a few seconds I heard the shower.

"What the hell was I thinking to let him stay here...? I should have known I would have ruined it somehow..." I said to myself as I fell upon my bed. I laid there for a few, listening to the shower and him. Who knew Touma was one to sing in the shower? I didn't. But I loved it. To hear him sing and sound so care-free. I got up and went to the room's balcony and looked out to the city, letting the wind blow gently across my face. I closed my eyes and just listened to the night. I have no Idea how long I was like that, but it must have been a little bit because I heard foot steps beside me. When I opened my eyes I saw Touma beside me, arms on the rail as he leaned on it carefully, in a black shirt WAY to big for him, black night-pants, his hair was still damp, making it straight and showing how long his hair really is. And his eyes. Oh those eyes. A perfect pink and brown mix, with the city lights reflecting off of them. I loved it. I loved him.

"You really have a perfect view." He said softly, still looking at the city.

"Yea I do." I said, still looking at him. Screw the city when you have a view of him like this **(A/N: I wanna view of him like that QnQ)**. He looked over to me and smiled. Oh, what I would give to lean over and kiss those perfectly pink, round lips. I wonder... If I tried to kiss him... would he pull away or would he kiss back...?

Without realizing it, I found myself leaning closer to him, and to my surprise (and liking), I found him leaning in as well. I watched as his eyes slipped close, and I could feel mine doing the same. Dear god, please don't let there be another distraction. Please just let this happen. And if this is a dream, don't let me wake up. After what seemed like forever, I felt those soft, perfect lips meet mine. I softly kissed him, and was happy when he kissed back, with a bit more power. The kiss just kept on getting more passionate the more we kissed. I felt his arms wrap around my neck and pull me closer. My arms wrapped around his slim waist and pulled him even closer. I wanted more of his taste, so I let my tongue slid against his lower lip, earning a small gasp and the perfect entrance.

**Touma's POV:**

I gasped as I felt his tongue slid against my lower lip, but couldn't help a moan as he slid his tongue into my mouth. '_Oh god, he tasted like chocolate and cinnamon... I wonder, what I taste like to him.._.' I was quickly pulled from my thoughts when I felt his tongue slid against my tongue, almost as if he were asking to play or dance. Soon our tongues were in their own little world, dancing and playing, till he caught my tongue between his teeth gently and sucked. '_Oooohh god..._' I though as another moan slipped out. He really knows what he's doing... To my displeasure he pulled away, I wanted to ask why, but then I realized that neither of us could breath much at the moment.

I looked up at him, and I swear I could have melted. Those baby blue eyes had so much love and passion, I hope my eyes showed the same. And I guess they did, because he smiled warmly and I couldn't help but to smile back. As much as I loved to stare into his eyes, right now was really hard because it was a bit embarrassing. So I hugged him, hiding my face in his shoulder/neck. God damn he's tall... I felt him hug back as he laughed softly.

"I love you, Touma. Ever since I first talked you." He whispered in my ear, making my heart speed up and me blush deeply.

"I love you too, Hokuto. Ever since I first saw you." I replied quietly.

"I'm glad." He said and kissed my neck, making me shiver slightly. He continued to kiss and nip at my neck, occasionally licking here and there. And then he picked me up gently. Before I could say anything, his lips were on mine again in a searing kiss. We kept kissing for a minute or two, but he pulled away and started to kiss down my neck. It took me minute to realize that I was laying down now on his bed, with him on top of me. I guess dreams do come true...

**Hokuto's POV:**

I had Touma under me, moaning softly and unbuttoning my white shirt. This night is really turning out to be wonderful. I pulled back slightly and slipped the black shirt off of his slim body, and loved the sight of him without the shirt. Despite his age and how lazy he might seem, Touma is the most active out of the group. He's always stretching, working out, and dancing. He is so fit, I love it.

I kissed his lower neck and let my left hand explore his chest. As my hand slid on his side, I heard his breath hitch. '_Hm... Is he sensitive on his sides...?_'. I rubbed both of his side's and sure enough he let out a shaky moan. '_Great, I'll be able to use that later~_' I thought to myself happily. I brought my hand up to his upper chest and gently let my thumb glide across one of his nipples. His nipple instantly hardened, and I took it into my mouth, earning a soft gasp from Touma. As I teased this one with my mouth, the other was being teased with my hand. I loved the sounds he was making, and honestly, I wanted to hear more.

I let out a soft moan when I felt his cold hands on my chest and back. When did he even get my shirt off? Not like I care though. I love the feeling of his hands on my skin.

I pulled away from his chest and looked at him. I looked at him with that 'Do-you-want-to-continue-?' face. A smirk danced its way onto his lips, and at the same time I felt his legs wrap around my waist. '_What is he do-_' I let out a moan as I felt him grind himself against me. I put my right arm under his lower back to help support him, and my left hand onto his neck. We kissed again, as we continued to grind against each other, both of us moaning into the kiss.

I couldn't take it any more.

I wanted him.

No.

I _needed _him.

My hands slid down to his pants and slid them off gently. I felt his hands undoing my belt and pants, and soon I felt him slide them off as well. We started kissing again sometime before my pants were off, and we somehow managed to slip our boxers off as well. We both stopped kissing and just looked at each other. After a minute of silence he smiled and whispered the three words that I've only dreamed of.

"I want you..."

Those words.

_I want you_

Their are only a hand full of three-worded-sentences a person wants and loves to hear.

I Love you

I want you

and

I need you

I'm the happiest man alive right now. To hear those words come from my love. To come from _him_.

I kissed his neck and brought three fingers up to his mouth. I didn't seem to have to tell him what to do, cause he instantly took the fingers into his mouth. After a minute of him sucking and licking my fingers, I removed them from his mouth and gently positioned the first finger at his entrance. Looking up at him, silently asking if he was ready, he nodded his head. I gently and slowly entered my finger, stopping every now and then to let him relax. After I was able to enter my finger I started to gently move it. He was trying to stay relaxed, but it wasn't much help. His eyes were tightly closed and his breath was deep and ragged.

"Want me to stop?" I asked softly and gently. His eyes instantly shot open and he shook his head quickly. I laughed softly at his childish action and nodded. He kept his eyes open as I proceeded, as if trying to make sure I wouldn't stop. '_I guess I wasn't the only one waiting for this night._' I thought happily to myself. After he relaxed I gently added the second finger. He slightly tensed, but went right back to being relaxed. I started to gently scissor him, earning a soft moan from him. I added the third finger after a minute or two and he seemed completely fine with it. I continued to stretch him which made him moan more and more, but I was looking for that perfect spot. The spot that would make him scream in pleasure. I almost gave up and started to pull my fingers out when I felt them brush against something that made Touma gasp and moan.

"Ho-hokuto...! What... what was that...?" He asked with a bit of a scared tone. I just smiled and shook my head. I continued to brush my fingers against the spot, not wanting to fully hit it yet. After only a few brushes, I had Touma moaning and panting under me.

"Hok-Hokuto... more... pl-please... I... I wa-... I _need _you...!" He moan out when he could.

Ah, there is the last wonderful sentence.

I need you.

Wow, I heard all three sentences in one night! Damn, I'm lucky!

I pulled out my fingers, making him groan his disapproval, and positioned my member in front of his entrance.

"Alright, I know it will hurt at first, but like the fingers, it will get much better." I told him softly.

"I... I kn-know..." He breathed out. I nodded.

"Ready...?" I asked him

"Yes." He said quietly.

I slowly started to push in, stopping to let him adjust and to get use to the feeling. It took a few, but I was fully in. My breath was already ragged and airy. I looked down at him and his face was a mixture of pain and discomfort. I hated to see him like that. I leaned down and kissed his cheek, making him open his eyes slightly and look at me.

"The only way the pain and discomfort is going to change is if I move..." I said gently. He nodded, giving me the 'okay'.

I slowly and gently began to move my hips with his. He sucked in a deep breath and hissed in pain quietly. I need to find that spot again! What can I do to distract him...? I can't think of anyth- Wait! His sides! HA! I knew that would come in handy! I gently placed my hands on his sides and started to rub. He moaned quietly. His expression lightened a bit, obviously relaxing but still in pain. I kept massaging his sides as I gently thrust into him, trying to find his spot. I finally brushed against something, making him moan and me smile. '_Found it._'.

Drawing myself back almost all the way out of him, I quickly thrust back in, hitting his sweet-spot head on.

"A-AHhh!~ Hokuto!~" Touma moaned out loudly, making me shiver with delight. I drew back and thrust back in again, hitting the spot harder, making him moan louder. I kept this up till I was literally ponding into his sweet-spot and he was a moaning mess underneath me. I brought him up and kissed him passionately, both of us moaning into the kiss. I reached down and started to pump his member in time with my thrusts, making him moan even more.

"Mh-mhmmmmmmm! Hokuto!~ I can't take an-anymore! I'm gonna come...!" He said between moans. I nodded and sped up my actions, causing us both to moan. We both moaned each others name's as we came.

**Touma's POV:**

We both climaxed together, moaning the others name as we did. He gently pulled out and laid down beside me, both of us completely out of breath. We both looked at each other, his eyes held so much love. I couldn't help but to smile softly.

"I love you, Hokuto..." I whispered softly and lovingly. Meaning each word.

"I love you too, Touma..." He whispered equally as soft and loving.

He pulled me into a tight yet comforting embrace and I gladly accepted the warm arms around me, and snuggled closer to him. I fell asleep in his arms while he quietly hummed 'Koi wo Hajimeyou'.

* * *

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**

I quickly woke up to the sound of my phone alarm. I shut the alarm off as quickly as possible and then realized I was in someones arms. I looked up and saw Hokuto's (adorable) sleeping face. My mind began to panic 'till I realized what happened last night was not a dream. I blushed deeply of the memory. '_That... that wasn't a dream...?... HOLY SHIT! FUCK YEA!_' I thought happily to myself. I remembered that I had school today and mentally sighed. I started to sit up, but when I did I felt a very sharp pain shoot through my lower back, making me almost scream in pain, instantly laying back down.

"Are you okay?!" I heard a sleepy yet very worried voice. When I looked over I saw Hokuto half way sitting up, his arms were supporting him, and looking down at me. Oh, make that a shirtless (most likely naked) Hokuto sitting half way up, looking down at me. I shook my head.

"Whats wrong?" He asked, obviously more awake now that I said I wasn't okay.

"M-my lower back hurts SUPER badly... I can't sit up..." I replied in pain.

"I see..." He replied. By the tone of his voice, I knew he knew what was causing it.

"What happened?" I asked. He just looked at me.

"... Last night." He replied, sounding a bit guilty and sorry. It took me a minute to realize what he meant, but then I caught on.

"I'm sorry..." He said softly. I shook my head.

"Don't be. I should have been expecting it. Its not your fault." I smiled, and he smiled back.

"I enjoyed last night, by the way. Thank you." I told him as I got into a more comfortable position and smiled at him. He smiled back.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, so did I." He replied with a smile. He kissed me quickly and softly, and then got up.

"You shouldn't go to school. You can barely sit up, so I doubt your going to be able to stand, let alone walk. I call the school and tell them your sick, then I'll help you get washed up." He said gently, I just nodded and watched him but some pants on and leave the room.

Sigh

"I better text Shouta and tell him I won't be there today." I said to myself as I went to my text messages on my phone.

_You:_

_Hey, I feel really sick today, so I think I'm just gonna stay home._

I closed my phone and looked up to the ceiling.

_buzz buzz_

_Shouta:_

_Aw! Okay. Get better soon!_

I smiled as I read his text. I closed my phone not bothering to reply. Before I could set my phone down, it buzzed again. When I opened it and read the text, I blushed madly.

_Shouta:_

_Oh, and if you use a poor excuse like that again, I'm going to kill you. At least try to think of something better when your still in bed and you can't get up cause you had awesome, hot, gay sex with Hokuto last night. _

_You don't have to lie to me ;)_

_Touma:_

_BAKA! SHUT UP!_

_Shouta:_

_So its true?~_

_Touma:_

_Stop texting me._

_Shouta:_

_You say that, but your the one texting back._

_Touma:_

_... I hate you._

_Shouta:_

_Ha! Anyway, when you get back to school, you HAVE to tell me ALL the details~_

_Touma:_

_You sick little fourteen year old yaoi fan-boy!_

_Shouta:_

_Hey I'm gay too._

_Touma:_

_SO?!_

_Shouta:_

_So, I deserve some info! And plus, you have no one else to brag about it to._

_Touma:_

_... Good point._

_Shouta:_

_YES!_

_Touma:_

_Alright, ttyl._

_Shouta:_

_Yea, bye!_

Where did that boy get his idea's? Oh well.

Right when I put my phone down, Hokuto walked in.

"Alright, the school has dismissed you from school till your better." He said with a smile. I smiled and nodded.

"Do you want to get cleaned up? I can get the bath ready." He asked.

"Alright." I said with a smile. He went into the bathroom and got the bath ready, and then came back out. He gently picked me up, but I still yelped in pain. He carefully took me to the bathroom and set me down in the bathtub. I couldn't help but let out a sigh of content when I felt the hot water on my sore back.

"I'll help you wash up." He said, not really giving me a choice, since he was already putting some soap on a sponge. I washed my hair as he washed... the rest of me... I swear I was blushing the entire time. After I was done, he took a towel and carefully wrapped it around me before picking me up. He set me on the bathroom counter and went and got me some clothes. The clothes were actually made to sleep in, but I guess I would be in bed all day. He helped me put everything on and then picked me up (again), and set me on the bed. He began to get up to leave, probably to go make something for breakfast, but I stopped him.

"No..." I said as I grabbed his hand gently. He looked down at me, slightly confused.

"Just... lay down with me... for a little bit...?" I asked, and he smiled warmly and nodded.

"Of course." He replied. He laid beside me and embraced me like he did the night before. It was still a bit dark out, so I had more time to sleep.

"I love you..."

"I Love you too..."

Thats all I remember before I drifted to sleep in my lovers arms.

**~LE END~**

* * *

**Ha, There 'ya go.**

**I'm not sure how many ToumaXHokuto fans there are out there, but to all you fans, I hope you enjoyed this!~**


End file.
